


Początek końca najemnika

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, No Dialogue, Pre-Slash, Stalking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Kolejne zlecenie Deadpoola będzie prawdziwym wyzwaniem, ale co to dla niego? Zabicie Spidermana nie powinno być aż tak trudne.





	

Deadpool przyjął w swoim popierdolonym do granic możliwości życiu wiele zleceń. Żadne nie było tak naprawdę wielkim wyzwaniem. Nawet jeśli jakiś cel opóźniał swoją śmierć, prędzej czy później i tak spotykało go to, za co Deadpool dostał pieniądze.

Zabijał zwykłych ludzi jak i mutantów oraz tych, którzy nabyli swoje moce dzięki różnym eksperymentom. Umiejętności ofiary nigdy nie miały znaczenia, poradziłby sobie ze wszystkim. Gdyby mu zapłacono, zabiłby nawet Boga. Nie zabijał tylko dzieci, to była jego jedyna zasada. Pozostali… Cóż, mieli pecha.

Dlatego też, gdy dostał kolejne zlecenie opiewające na pokaźną sumę, nie wahał się długo. W zasadzie w ogóle się nie wahał, bo jego nowy cel nie spełniał żadnych warunków gwarantujących przeżycie.

Spiderman, 85 milionów.

***

  
Pierwsze co zrobił po przybyciu do Nowego Jorku, to przyczajenie się. Nie chciał od razu zostać zauważonym przez Avengers, którzy mieli tu swoją siedzibę. Ostatnim czego chciał, to bycie zdemaskowanym, nim jeszcze zdążył się rozeznać w sytuacji.

Znalazł tanie mieszkanie w budynku, który zamieszkiwał tylko podejrzany element. Na klatce schodowej śmierdziało szczynami, z jednego z mieszkań dochodziły krzyki awantury, a drzwi na wprost niego były obklejone taśmą policyjną.

Zadomowił się na jednym ze środkowych pięter i od razu przystąpił do pracy. Kuchnię szybko przerobił na skład dla broni, a w małym saloniku rozłożył komputer i zajął się tym, co w swojej pracy lubił najbardziej zaraz po zabijaniu – researchem.

Wyszukał wszystkie najnowsze, a także jedne z pierwszych informacji na temat Spidermana. Szybko odkrył, kiedy zaczął się regularnie pojawiać i od kiedy zaczął wyglądać tak jak obecnie. Facet – albo kobieta, nie wykluczał tego – robił naprawdę porządną robotę i miał już na swoim koncie kilka imponujących zwycięstw. Mimo to nie należał do Avengers, co ułatwiało Deadpoolowi zadanie. Przynajmniej gdy już ubije pajączka, to nie będzie ścigany przez drużynę rozwścieczonych superbohaterów. Nieśmiertelny czy nie, taka potyczka by bolała. I to bardzo.

Czegokolwiek jednak Spiderman by nie robił, nie miało to znaczenia. Zabijał już dobrych ludzi, Spidey nie będzie wyjątkiem. Ktoś płacił prawie sto milionów za jego głowę i zamierzał te pieniądze zdobyć.

***

  
Po jednym dniu jego sypialnia, w której zdążył już ubić karalucha, wypełniona była informacjami o Spidermanie. Na mapie miasta ponaznaczał obszary, w których Spidey widywany był najczęściej. W oczy rzucało się Queens, więc tam gdzieś zapewne mieszkał. Czasami zapuszczał się też na Manhattan, ale z tego co zauważył z gazet, pojawiał się tam głównie gdy działo się coś wielkiego, jak na przykład duża akcja napadowa, atak bombowy czy najazd kosmitów lub jakiegoś groźnego zwyrola. Na co dzień raczej trzymał się Queens i Brooklynu, gdzie powstrzymywał drobne przestępstwa takie jak kradzieże, rozboje i napaści.

Na jednej ze ścian porozwieszał zdjęcia – prawie wszystkie wysokiej rozdzielczości i prawie wszystkie z Daily Bugle. Fotografie Peter Parkera. Będzie musiał odwiedzić tego kolesia i wydusić z niego informacje, ale ostrożnie. Jeśli miał sztamę ze Spidermanem, to mógłby go ostrzec, a Deadpool nie chciał się jeszcze ujawniać. Musiał najpierw zebrać więcej informacji.

Przy zbieraniu materiałów nie omieszkał też sprawdzić świątyni hejtu i nieśmiesznych let’s playerów – YouTube’a. Obejrzał sporo filmów, gdzie Spiderman został nagrany w czasie lotu lub walki. Skupił się na obu typach nagrań, bo mogły mu wiele powiedzieć.

Czymkolwiek była sieć, na której Spidey się poruszał, była dość mocna i elastyczne, by utrzymać jego ciężar i huśtanie. Mimo to był pewny, że jego katany sobie z nią poradzą. Gorzej będzie z nadążaniem za nim. Był piekielnie szybki w powietrzu, być może dogoniłby go samochodem lub motocyklem, ale z ziemi ciężko byłoby go ustrzelić. Będzie musiał zastosować zasadzkę lub nagły atak, jeśli ma mu się powieść.

Nagrane walki też okazały się cennym źródłem informacji, nawet jeśli obraz się trząsł i często nie nadążał za akcją. W pojedynkach Spidey wykorzystywał pięści i nogi, stawiał zdecydowanie na walkę wręcz, choć na kilku nagraniach używał też sieci, strzelając nią z pewnej odległości.

To co jednak rzuciło mu się w oczy przede wszystkim, to zwinność. Spiderman był akrobatą i skakał jak małpa po drzewie, a to oznaczało, że ciężko będzie go trafić. Nawet w czasie potyczki huśtał się na linach, by atak był silniejszy. Będzie musiał je zneutralizować, bo jeśli zostanie w nie pochwycony, to drugie podejście do misji może być jeszcze trudniejsze niż pierwsze.

***

  
Pierwszy raz spotkał Spidermana trzy dni po przybyciu do miasta. Nie było trudno go znaleźć, gdy już wyszedł z ukrycia i – co nie dziwne – spotkał go w Queens.

Deadpool z reguły był głośny, ale gdy trzeba, potrafił godzinami siedzieć w ciszy i obserwować. Tak właśnie zauważył cel, który przeleciał obok alejki, w której się skrył. Od razu ruszył w pościg, dalej kryjąc się w cieniu i nie zdradzając swojej obecności. Tak jak się spodziewał, trudno było nadążyć za tym latającym robalem, ale jakoś mu się udało.

Dogonił go w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak broni jakiegoś faceta przed pobiciem ze strony czterech innych typów. Deadpool przykucnął na schodach pożarowych i obserwował każdy ruch pajączka. Zwykłe zbiry nie stanowiły dla niego wyzwania, nawet gdy jeden wyciągnął pistolet. Spiderman tego nie zauważył, a mimo to uniknął kuli, odskakując w samą porę i chwile później nokautując strzelca.

Ciekawe.

***

  
Drugi raz zobaczył Spidermana, gdy w jednym z nowojorskich budynków wybuchł pożar. W środku wciąż było uwięzionych sporo ludzi i Spidey wyciągał każdego po kolei, aż uratował wszystkich. Wyszedł z tego z kilkoma poparzeniami , a gdy wylądował na sąsiednim budynku, miał trudności z oddychaniem od nawdychanego dymu, ale poza tym nic mu nie było i już po chwili opuścił miejsce zdarzenia.

***

  
Następnego dnia po poparzeniach nie było śladu, a kostium był prowizorycznie zszyty. Spiderman zdecydowanie nie był miliarderem jak Tony Stark i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na profesjonalną naprawę kostiumu. Mimo to i tak nieźle sobie poradził, musiał mieć już w tym wprawę. Deadpool wiedział, jak ciężko jest doprowadzić taki kostium do względnego porządku.

Śledził pajączka cały dzień, obserwując jego bohaterskie wyczyny, ale w końcu go zgubił. Podejrzewał, że to nie było przypadkowe, bo tuż przed zniknięciem Spidey nabrał prędkości i zaczął gwałtownie zmieniać kierunki, tak jakby wiedział, że jest obserwowany. Deadpool miał jednak przeczucie, że nie został zauważony ani wykryty. To pewnie były tylko środki bezpieczeństwa.

***

  
Czasami, by dobrze poznać cel i jego zwyczaje, Deadpool potrafił obserwować go miesiącami. W przypadku Spidermana było to nawet wskazane, dlatego z góry ostrzegł zleceniodawcę, że wszystko może trochę potrwać. Wolał być przygotowany na wszystko nim dojdzie do starcia.

I tak zaczęła się jego ciągła obserwacja. Dzień w dzień szukał śladów Spidermana, by poznać go jak tylko się dało. Nie zawsze go znajdował, czasami nawet mijało kilka dni pomiędzy spotkaniami, ale Spidey zawsze wracał i z każdym kolejnym dniem wiedział o nim coraz więcej.

***

  
W drugim tygodniu misji znalazł Spidermana na dachu jednego z budynków, całkowicie zrelaksowanego i nieprzygotowanego do walki. Łatwo byłoby go teraz zlikwidować, za łatwo, dlatego nie zrobił tego tylko z bezpiecznej odległości po prostu obserwował.

Spidey był właśnie w trakcie jedzenia. Nie było to nic specjalnego, wprost przeciwnie, wyglądało jak kanapka licząca sobie co najmniej jeden dzień. Jego przypuszczenia co do statusu materialnego pajączka okazały się prawdziwe. Nikt nie jadłby zdechłej kanapki, gdyby miał pieniądze na porządny posiłek. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zastawienie pułapki stworzonej z banknotu, pudełka i sznurka nie będzie najefektywniejszą metodą na zlikwidowanie celu.

Posiłek nawet nie doszedł do końca, bo pojawiły się radiowozy i Spidey od razu ruszył do akcji, porzucając swój niedokończony lunch. Deadpool wspiął się na tamten budynek i zabrał kanapkę. Szybki test DNA nie zaszkodzi.

***

  
DNA nie powiedziało mu nic ciekawego poza tym, że ma do czynienia z dwudziestoparolatkiem o brązowych włosach i piwnych oczach. Opis podejrzanie pasujący do Petera Parkera, którego sprawdził w następnej kolejności.

Chłopak pracował dla Daily Bugle jako wolny strzelec, mieszkał sam i miał problemy z czynszem na mieszkanie. Studiował na uniwersytecie, ale wiele zajęć przegapiał, bo albo w ogóle nie przychodził albo znikał w trakcie. Miał ciotkę, którą czasami odwiedzał i która była równie biedna co on. Miał też wuja, ale ten został zabity kilka lat wcześniej, gdy Parker wciąż chodził do szkoły. Dokładnie w tym samym okresie pojawił się po raz pierwszy Spiderman, a raczej jego wczesna wersja.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to właśnie Peter Parker jest ścianołazem z Nowego Jorku. To była cenna informacja, którą na pewno zamierzał wykorzystać.

***

  
Gdy któregoś dnia miasto zaatakowały potwory z innego wymiaru, Spiderman dołączył do Avengers w czasie walki. Deadpool też miał ochotę się zabawić, ale nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, że tu jest i chciał, by tak pozostało. Siedział więc w ukryciu i stamtąd obserwował walkę.

Spidey był naprawdę zdolnym wojownikiem, który zdawał się przewidywać ruchy przeciwników. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało z boku, na pewno jednak było inne wyjaśnienie na to, że unikał praktycznie każdego ataku. Praktycznie, bo mimo wszystko dostawał od czasu do czasu.

Po walce Avengers zaprosili go do siebie, ale Spidermana odmówił i odleciał. Deadpool podążył za nim. Zmęczony bohater tym razem nawet się nie starał zgubić ewentualnego ogona i po prostu wylądował w swoim mieszkaniu. Tym samym, które należało do Petera Parkera.

Deadpool zostawił go po tym i wrócił do siebie przeanalizować wszystkie nowe informacje.

***

  
Tym razem postanowił śledzić Petera Parkera. Zdecydował, że to właśnie jego zaatakuje, a nie Spidermana.

Parker miał stosunkowo nudny rozkład dnia. Budził się, zjadał liche śniadanie jeśli je miał, szedł na uczelnie, wracał do domu, uczył się, a potem ruszał na patrol jako Spiderman. Deadpool prawie usnął śledząc go. Zdecydowanie ciekawsze było obserwowanie pajączka walczącego ze złem niż jego codzienne życie.

Pomimo bycia w beznadziejnej sytuacji, chłopak wyglądał na całkiem optymistycznego, nawet gdy idąc ulicą ktoś świsnął mu aparat, który miał zawieszony na szyi. Nie gonił go, nie miał gdzie się przebrać na środku chodnika, a zanim znalazłby takie miejsce, złodziej zdążyłby się oddalić i go zgubić.

Deadpool nie planował ruszyć się z miejsca i zareagować, ale coś go tchnęło i nim się obejrzał, był już dwie przecznice dalej, a złodziej leżał powalony na ziemi. Parker ruszył już dalej w swoją stronę, wyraźnie przybity z powodu straty aparatu, ale jego chód i aparycja dalej wskazywały na pewność siebie. Gdy przechodził obok jednej alejki, Deadpool rzucił mu aparat, który ten złapał bez problemu nawet nie patrząc.

Zdziwiony Parker próbował go wyszukać wzrokiem, ale było za późno, siedział bezpieczny w zupełnie innym miejscu i obserwował, jak powoli na twarzy chłopaka formuje się uśmiech.

Choć dzień się jeszcze nie skończył, Deadpool wrócił po tym wydarzeniu do mieszkania.

***

  
Parker był uosobieniem dobra nawet jako zwykły cywil. Gdy jakiś obdartus zaczął zaczepiać przechodzącą obok niego kobietę, od razu zareagował i połamał facetowi nos jednym silnym ciosem. Deadpool nie mógł uwierzyć, że nosząc ze sobą taki bagaż emocjonalny, nadal można robić tyle dobrego. On by tak nie potrafił. Dlatego właśnie zajmował się zabijaniem, a nie ratowaniem ludzi.

Pozbycie się Spidermana byłoby tragedią dla świata, a na pewno dla Nowego Jorku. Ale co zrobić? Przyjął zlecenie i zamierzał je wykonać.

***

  
Minęły cztery miesiące, gdy w końcu zdecydował się wykonać ruch. Ułożył się z karabinem snajperskim na jednym z dachów, z których miał widok na mieszkanie Parkera i czekał zakamuflowany z palcem na spuście.

Cel w końcu pojawił się w oknie, gdy poszedł otworzyć drzwi, przez które weszła starsza kobieta. Ciocia May. Uściskali się oboje serdecznie i długo, nie chcąc się odsunąć. Musieli się dawno nie widzieć, bo starsza pani miał łzy w oczach.

Nadal stali na linii strzału, gdy nagle Parker obrócił się w stronę okna. Deadpool wiedział, że nie został dostrzeżony, ale nie strzelił. Nie dopóki była tu starsza pani. Nie było powodu, by wywoływać u niej traumę, zabijając jej jedyną rodzinę na jej oczach. Jeszcze zamieniłaby się w Batmana i co wtedy?

Leżał więc dalej, dopóki nie miał pewności, że bezpiecznie jest się wycofać.

***

  
Powrócił kilka dni później, gdy Parker znów był w domu, co było rzadkością. Długo jednak tam nie pobył, bo już po kilku minutach opuścił mieszkanie i udał się na jeden z cmentarzy. Deadpool podążył za nim i przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie, którą odbywał z niejaką Gwen Stacy leżącej kilka stóp pod ziemią.

Po raz kolejny miał idealny moment do ataku, ale znów nie pociągnął za spust, choć na pewno zabawnie byłoby zabić kogoś na cmentarzu. Ale nie w takim momencie, kiedy Parker płacząc opowiadał Gwen co go spotkało od ostatniej wizyty.

Deadpool nie słuchał do końca, odszedł już po kilku minutach dialogu z nagrobkiem. Nie chciał psuć sobie humoru na resztę dnia.

***

  
Deadpool często zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Parkerowi udawało się być tak dobrym w świecie, który dobroci nienawidził. Gdyby był na jego miejscu, poddałby się już dawno. W zasadzie to właśnie zrobił, gdy lata temu zapisał się do programu, który zrobił z niego potwora. Nie lubił o sobie myśleć w kategoriach „słaby”, ale teraz musiał to przyznać. Był słaby w porównaniu do Spidermana. Nie tylko ze względu na siłę - Spidey potrafił unieść bez problemu samochód – ale także pod względem emocjonalnym i światopoglądowym.

Parker uważał, że może zbawić świat albo przynajmniej swoje miasto. Z tego powodu jednego dnia zamiast na patrol, udał się do szpitala dziecięcego i spędził kilka godzin z ciężko chorymi dziećmi. Rozmawiał z nimi, bawił się rozwieszając wszędzie sieci i robiąc z nich huśtawki.

Gdy on był chory na raka, nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla niego tego samego. Może dlatego, że nie był dzieckiem, gdy zachorował. Albo po prostu nie był tego warty.

Tego wieczora strzelił sobie w łeb, bo Żółty i Biały nie dawali mu spokoju.

***

  
Parker miał naprawdę niewdzięcznego szefa. Przyniósł mu swoje nowe zdjęcia, a ten zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć bez powodu. Obserwując to dzięki zakamuflowanemu dronowi, Deadpool poczuł nagłą chęć zastrzelenia tego starego pierdziela.

Spidey pieniądze ostatecznie dostał, ale zdecydowanie za mało biorąc pod uwagę jakość fotek. Mimo to wyszedł z redakcji z uśmiechem i kilka minut później huśtał się radośnie po mieście. Jak przy tak gównianym życiu mógł być tak szczęśliwy? I czemu on też taki nie mógł być?

Chciał być szczęśliwy.

***

  
Przez swoją nieuwagę, pewnego dnia wpadł na Parkera na ulicy. Wybrał się wtedy na zakupy, więc nie założył kostiumu. Wchodząc do sklepu zderzył się ze Spidermanem, który właśnie stamtąd wychodził. Powinien był się spodziewać, że może go tu spotkać, był w samym środku Queens, dzielnicy pajączka. Popełnił szkolny błąd i chociaż mała była szansa na to, że zostanie rozpoznany, tą jedną sytuacją mógł zepsuć całą swoją misję. Miesiące zbierania informacji poszłyby na marne.

Peter nie przewrócił się podczas zderzenia, wprost przeciwnie, całkiem zręcznie wrócił do pionu i zdążył jeszcze złapać część swoich zakupów, które wypadły mu z torby. Reszta wysypała się na chodnik i tam teraz leżała.

Chłopak przeprosił, że na niego wpadł, choć to on był tym, który nie uważał, bo w kapturze i z czapką na oczach ledwo co widział co jest przed nim. Powiedział więc, że nie ma sprawy, chcąc się go jak najszybciej pozbyć, żeby nie zobaczył jego twarzy, ale było już za późno.

Peter uśmiechnął się do niego i spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie był zdegustowany jego wyglądem – ciekawy, owszem, ale nie zdegustowany. Gdzieś tam czaiło się też zmartwienie. Pewnie myślał, że blizny bolą. I miał rację, bolały jak cholera, ale zdążył przywyknąć.

Przeprosił raz jeszcze po czym wręczył mu jedno z jabłek, które kupił. Dzieciak, który ledwie ma na czynsz, właśnie podzielił się z nim jedzeniem, na które ciężko harował każdej nocy. Deadpool był w takim szoku, że jeszcze długo oglądał się za swoim celem, nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

***

  
Spidermana można było tylko kochać lub nienawidzić, nie było nic pomiędzy. W sklepach z pamiątkami sprzedawano koszulki z jego podobizną, maskotki, czapki, breloczki, nawet obrazy. Uliczni grajkowie śpiewali o jego wyczynach, a aktorzy odgrywali jego walki. Nowy Jork miał Avengersów, Fantastyczną Czwórkę, Daredevila, ale to Spidey był największą gwiazdą, praktycznie codziennie pojawiającą się na pierwszych stronach gazet. Dzieciaki przebierały się za niego w Halloween, dorośli zresztą też. Był nawet świadkiem striptizerki ubranej jak on tylko bardziej seksownie.

Gdziekolwiek się nie pojawił, Spiderman inspirował ludzi do bycia dobrymi.

Z drugiej strony byli też przeciwnicy, którzy nienawidzili go z całego serca. Nie byli to tylko złoczyńcy, których mógł wsadzić za kratki. Byli to też zwykli ludzie, którzy obawiali się, że bohater, który boi się pokazać twarz, nie jest wart zaufania. Twierdzili, że kiedyś w końcu mu odbije i kogoś zabije. Już teraz przypisywali mu kilka zgonów choć Deadpool wiedział, że to kłamstwa. Ani razu nie widział, by Spidey zabijał.

Ludzie tacy jak Jameson pisali w gazetach, że te wszystkie wypadki i zbrodnie to jego wina, prowokuje je, by potem je powstrzymać i wyjść na bohatera. Dawno nie czytał większych bzdur.

Spidey inspirował do czynienia dobra, ale niestety inspirował też do czynienia zła. Jego nieudolni naśladowcy przebierali się za niego i mordowali w jego masce. Inni wykorzystywali niewinnych, by go zwabić i pokonać. Nie zawsze udawało się takich zakładników uratować.

Dwa skrajne bieguny – nic pomiędzy. Więc gdzie miał umieścić samego siebie? Nie kochał Spidermana, ale też go nie nienawidził. Był w kropce i nie podobało mu się to.  

***

  
Green Goblin powrócił i szukał zemsty. Deadpool widział go kilka dni wcześniej nim przebieraniec w ogóle zaatakował. Zwabił Spidermana więżąc kilku zakładników w wypełnionym gazem budynku i groził ich wysadzeniem. Oczywiście Spidey przybył na wezwanie i zaczęła się walka. Goblin miał niewielką przewagę dzięki swojemu gliderowi, ale nie potrafił trafić pajączka, który z gracją unikał każdego ataku.

Deadpool szybko zauważył, że to nie ten sam Goblin co kiedyś. Na nagraniach sprzed lat, kiedy to ten sam dziwoląg zrzucił Gwen Stacy z mostu, jego ruchy były inne i to nie dlatego, że był wtedy mniej doświadczony. Nowy Goblin miał jeszcze mniejsze doświadczenie niż ten oryginalny, zupełnie jakby pierwszy raz założył na siebie kostium i latał na tym mechanicznym nietoperzu. Spiderman zdawał się tego nie zauważać i ciągle zwracał się do złoczyńcy jakby się znali, choć ten kto krył się za maską, był inną osobą.

Ironicznie, to okazało się być jego największą przewagą. Green Goblin z nowym stylem walki był nieprzewidywalny i choć Spidey miał ten swój dziwny zmysł, który ostrzegał o zagrożeniu, to nawet on mu nie pomógł, gdy glider uderzył w niego z ogromną siłą.

Pajączek przeleciał na dach budynku, który stał po drugiej stronie ulicy i uderzył w szyb wentylacyjny, tracąc przy tym przytomność. Goblin zaśmiał się jak obłąkaniec i poleciał za nim, wyjmując z torby jedną ze swoich dyniowych bomb.

Deadpool zareagował szybciej niż kiedykolwiek i wyciągnął pistolet, po czym strzelił bez celowania. Kula trafiła prosto w silnik glidera, powodując że maszyna zaczęła niekontrolowanie latać i skręcać. Goblinowi udało się ją opanować i od razu namierzył strzelca. Widząc wycelowaną w jego stronę broń, przebieraniec odleciał chwiejnie i zniknął gdzieś pomiędzy budynkami.

Gdy niebezpieczeństwo było już zażegnane, Deadpool przeszedł na dach, na którym leżał Spidey i przyjrzał mu się. Pierwszy raz widział go z tak bliska, nie licząc tego spotkania z Peterem. Oto leżał przed nim symbol Nowego Jorku, zwykły student, który ledwie wiązał koniec z końcem. Pomimo kostiumu widać było, że to tylko zwykły dzieciak, który otrzymał wielką moc zbyt wcześnie, by w ogóle mieć obowiązek coś z nią zrobić. A mimo to od szkoły średniej chronił ludzi tego miasta, podjął się tej odpowiedzialności, którą niosła ze sobą wielka siła.

On też kiedyś dostał szansę bycia kimś takim, ale ją zmarnował. Był dobry w zabijaniu ludzi, nie w ich ratowaniu. Ale właśnie kogoś uratował, czyż nie? Nie tylko Spidermana – to zrobił tylko dlatego, by nie stracić swoich pieniędzy – ale także tych wszystkich zakładników Goblina.

Aż dziwnie było ratować, a nie mordować.  

Podniósł Spidermana i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię. Był trochę ranny, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że się wyliże. Liczyło się teraz zabranie go w bezpieczne miejsce na wypadek gdyby Goblin wrócił albo ktoś inny postanowił go zabić.

Odniósł go więc do wieży Avengers, pilnując się, by nikt go nie zobaczył. Zostawił pająka na progu i odszedł, powtarzając sobie, że uratował go tylko ze względu na swoje zlecenie.

Tylko czemu sam go nie zabił, gdy miał ku temu idealną okazję, najlepszą jak dotąd?

Nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie.

***

  
Następnego dnia Spidey był jak nowonarodzony i znów huśtał się po mieście jak zwykle. Było jednak coś niepewnego w jego ruchach i ciągle oglądał się przez ramię. Myślał, że znowu spodziewa się ataku Goblina, ale okazało się, że nie o to chodzi.

Peter wylądował na jednym z budynków i rozejrzał się, a potem zaczął mówić, ewidentnie zwracając się do śledzącego go Deadpoola. Powiedział, że nie wie kim jest, ale dziękuje mu za wczorajszy ratunek. Że gdyby nie on, to pewnie by zginął. Poprosił też, by w końcu się pokazał, bo wyczuwał jego obecność już od miesięcy i chciałby go w końcu poznać.

Deadpool uciekł, gdy tylko Peter skończył mówić. Kilka godzin później był już poza Nowym Jorkiem.

***

  
Zleceniodawca nie był zadowolony, gdy powiedział mu, że rezygnuje, ale mało go obchodziło, co ten facet sobie myśli. Był najlepszym najemnikiem na świecie, on tu dyktował warunki nie jakiś podstarzały frustrat.

Mężczyzna zagroził, że jeszcze tego pożałuje, po czym kazał mu się wynosić dodając jeszcze, że zatrudni kogoś innego. Deadpool wiedział, że nie ma lepszych od niego i tylko on byłby w stanie zabić Spidermana. Mimo to dla pewności zastrzelił faceta nim zdążył do kogoś zadzwonić.

Biały i Żółty poparli jego decyzję i kazali mu jak najszybciej wracać do Nowego Jorku.

***

  
Gdy znowu zobaczył Spidermana, tak jak dotychczas zrobił to z ukrycia. Pajączek siedział na budynku i nasłuchiwał radia policyjnego, ale odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał za sobą kroki.

Deadpool stanął przed nim i wpatrywali się tak w siebie przez chwilę. Peter musiał się domyślić, że to jemu zawdzięcza życie, bo rozpromienił się nagle, co było widoczne nawet przez maskę. Wstał i podszedł bliżej, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę i przedstawiając się. Uścisnął ją niepewnie i również podał swoje imię.

Spidey zaprosił go do wspólnego patrolu i razem usiedli przy radiu policyjnym. Nim podchwycili coś ciekawego, porozmawiali trochę o sobie. Peter wypytywał go, kim dokładnie jest, czemu go obserwował i jakie ma moce. Odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania, z każdą chwilą paplając coraz bardziej, czując się swobodniej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy razem wkroczą do akcji i powstrzymają jakiegoś przestępcę.

Wyszło na to, że Spiderman potrafi zainspirować do czynienia dobra nawet takiego popierdoleńca jak on. Potrafił nawet sprawić, że był szczęśliwy. Co było miłe.

Chciał być szczęśliwy.

I wreszcie po wielu latach poczuł, że ma na to szansę.


End file.
